


Life had just begun

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accident, Accidental wetting, Omoarshi, Pee, Urination, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: On their way home from Japan, Roger has to pee on the plane. But the seatbelt sign would not come off.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	Life had just begun

Roger drank 3 bottles of water during take off so his ears wouldn't pop. He was now regretting that decision because now his bladder was about to burst and the seatbelt sign was still on. He wiggled around I his seat staring at the sign. 

"Roger, you alright darling, you're being awfully quiet?" Freddie asked him. 

"Yeah I'm ok." 

"Would you like another water?" 

"No thanks Fred." The last thing Roger needed was more water. 

When Freddie said water it made him have to pee even more. He crossed his legs and stared at the seat belt sign while just listening to the conversation Brian, John, and Freddie were having. 

He just couldn't have an accident on the plane. Everyone on would smell it and he'd have to sit in wetness for another 8 hours. 

He found a random pen on the ground and started fidgeting with it, trying to get his mind off his burning abdomen. He didn't tell the others because he was a bit embarrassed it. 

The urge grew worse and be bit his lip so hard it left a sore in his mouth but he didn't care. He needed to loo now but the seatbelt sign still would not come off. 

He squirmed in his seat while still staring at the seatbelt sign. Waiting for it to come off. He didn't know how long be could hold it before his bladder had enough. 

He just tried to focus on something other than the throbbing in his bladder. His palms were getting sweaty as he kept fiddling with the pen. 

He other 3 didn't notice. They just kept up their conversation as Roger was in a lot of discomfort. But he held in all the liquid in his body, praying he wouldn't wet himself. 

The seatbelt sign finally came off but as Roger grabbed on to his seatbelt and unbuckled it John got to the bathroom first. 

Crap. 

There was only one toilet on that plane and it was occupied. He put his sweaty hands between thighs anxiously waiting for John to come out. And Freddie noticed. 

"Roger darling, do need to wee?" Freddie asked. 

"Y-yeah, pretty badly." At that moment a small drip came out and Roger held on tighter, trying to not let anymore out. 

"Like how badly?" 

"Like I'm going to wet myself any moment." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, you should've told John that dear, he would've let you go first."

"I know I should've."

He felt more urine escape him. It was getting really bad. It wasn't long before a stream started. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop it so he just let it happen. A stain was visible on his pants. 

Freddie smelt the familiar sent of urine and looked at Roger who was red in the face. 

"Roger dear." 

Roger starting crying. He just peed himself on a plane with tons of people on it. 

"Roger, it's alright, calm down." 

"I'm sorry Freddie, I couldn't stop it." 

"Roger it's ok, we can clean it up." 

Freddie was rubbing Roger's shoulder as he sobbed into his hands. Brian started to catch on to what was happening. 

"Uh, is he ok?" He asked. 

"Well, er, he wet himself." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Roger. "

"It's fine guys, I should've been able to hold my bladder." 

"Hey, it was an accident, we're not mad." Freddie empathized. 

At that moment John finally came out of the toilet and noticed Roger's sobbing. 

"Rog, it everything ok?" 

"He had an accident John." Freddie answered. 

John looked at his pants and saw the huge wet patch and the yellow puddle on his seat. 

"I'm so sorry, I should've let you go to the loo first." 

"Don't blame yourself John, it's ok." 

Roger wiped the tears from his eyes and waddled over to the bathroom while the others were left with a puddle on Roger's seat. 

"Anybody for anything we could use to clean this use up."

Brian grabbed the small bag the had with him and rummaged through it. 

"You can use my old T-shirt."

He threw the old shirt to Freddie who was closest to Roger's seat. 

"You sure Bri?" 

"Yeah, I was going to throw it out anyway."

Freddie clean up the puddle threw away the urine soaked shirt in the trash can. 

Roger came out looking very ashamed and went back to his seat. 

"You guys didn't have to clean it up." 

"We didn't mind Rog, you're our best mate." Freddie said. 

"Thank you guys so much." 

"Our pleasure Rog."


End file.
